Under Surveillance
by Csquirrel27
Summary: Takes place during season 3 episode "Surveillance". Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own. That would be Mr. Wolf.

**Spoilers:** "Surveillance", Season 3

**

* * *

  
**

**Ch 1**

Once upon a time an old dead white man said something about love being blind. While true, he also forgot to add that love is sometimes late, deaf, dumb, stubborn, pig headed and otherwise unruly. Elliot Stabler looked across at his partner and scratched at his canine with a toothpick. It had been a while since Elliot had picked up a school book, so he had forgotten who the old dead white guy was, but as he looked at his partner – her chin resting in her hand, her brown eyes roaming over a file—he was pretty sure Olivia Benson was all of those things.

He leaned back in his chair and folded the one arm across his chest while he kept picking at his tooth. He had no desire to unearth plaque, but it kept him busy while he watched his partner. She ran short nails through equally short hair sending spikes of hair in every direction. She furrowed her brow and sighed. Finally, she arched a slim eyebrow and lifted her eyes to meet curious blue.

"Is there something on my face, El? Or am I growing a horn or my forehead, cause you've been staring at me for about five minutes."

Elliot shrugged and leaned forward as he pulled himself to his desk via his desk chair and tossed the toothpick in the trash. "Just lost in thought. I guess your face was in the way." He smirked.

Olivia rolled brown eyes and pushed back from her desk. "Now, Elliot I thought we talked about this," she began with a gravely serious expression on her face. "I'm not singing the happy birthday song to you dressed up as Marilyn Monroe. It's not happening." She winked and headed for the coffee machine.

"Ha, ha!" He wadded a blank sheet of paper and threw it in her direction.

Reflexively, Olivia swatted at the paper ball and deflected it right into the face of ADA Alexandra Cabot. The startled counselor let out a faint yelp and Olivia's eyes grew huge as her face turned red. Elliot suddenly found the space under his desk very interesting.

"Oh, Christ! Alex, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Olivia was near frantic as she put her coffee down and practically ran over to slender counselor.

For her part, Alex managed to look unphased as she straightened out her crooked glasses. She bit down on her lip to keep from smiling at the dark-haired detective who looked as if the sky was falling. "It's okay, I promise." She let a thin smile come to her lips.

"Alex, I apologize really." She bent down and scooped up the paper. "It was stupid, so stupid. We, uh, I mean, Elliot is an ass." She punctuated her words by hurling the wad of paper at the man conspicuously crouched behind his desk. She chuckled. "It won't happen again." She took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly.

"Olivia," she reached out and touched the detective's wrist. "I'm perfectly fine." An involuntary shiver ran up the ADA's spine at the contact and for a brief second she thought the detective could see right through her.

Simultaneously, both women found the floor more interesting. Olivia put her hands in the back pockets of her dark slacks, lest Alex see her hands trembling. "So, what can we do for you today?"

Alex met her eyes and got lost in the warm swirl of brown. Her brain literally shut off as she lost her words. Instead she inwardly mused, "what you can do for me detective is shut up and kiss me. Or at least stop wearing these tight sweaters! You're killing me!"

"Alex?" Olivia waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. "You okay?"

Alex snapped out of her thoughts with a jolt. "Oh wow, forgive me. My day has been hectic." She managed a smile. She quickly held up the file she had been holding in her left hand. "I need you to go over your testimony for the Simmons case."

"Again?" Olivia sighed. "I thought we were done with this." She grumbled.

"New lawyer. He's making a fuss and well, I want to put you- this to bed a.s.a.p." She covered up her word stumble so fast that she hoped the detective hadn't noticed. "Thursday afternoon sound good? Great." She didn't wait for the detective to answer as she kept talking and handed the file over. "Good luck tonight." And just like that, the ADA turned on her heels and disappeared down the hallway.

Olivia stood completely still for a long three seconds as her brain registered all the words the woman had said. Mostly, she remembered that she was going to have to meet with the counselor in her office tomorrow afternoon to prep for a case. That meant that for at least an hour she was going to have to suffer the delicious torture of being incredibly close the woman who had been the star of her nearly nightly fantasies. Olivia gulped. "I'm in trouble." She whispered the words.

"With a capital T, partner!" Elliot who had sidled up to his partner as she stared off into space whispered the statement into her ear and then chucked her hard on the shoulder before walking off.

Olivia just gave him the evil eye and rubbed her shoulder as Elliot practically skipped off to the bathroom.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** I do not own. That would be Mr. Wolf.

**Spoilers:** "Surveillance", Season 3

**

* * *

  
**

**Ch 2**

Captain Cragen and Elliot entered the waiting room for interrogation room one and found the ADA there finishing a phone call.

"I need those files five hours ago. I expect them there when I return." She snapped her phone shut and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Terry's our boy I'm telling you." Elliot started as he scratched at his neck. Even though he had removed his bowtie he imagined that the starchy material was still bothering him. He looked promisingly at the bespectacled counselor. "They were his cameras, his credit cards. That's gotta be enough."

Alex opened her mouth to ask a question only to find that her voice had failed her. In fact, any semblance of a coherent thought was torn from her head as Detective Olivia Benson entered the interrogation room in a form fitting sleeveless black dress. If Alex had not already been leaning back against the shelf, she would have collapsed. As it was, she folded her arms across her chest in a desperate attempt to look nonchalant and also cover up the fact that she could feel her nipples harden in response to the brunette.

"So, we can make a case out of this right?" Olivia made eye contact with Alex as she closed the door behind her. She took in the sight of the lawyer in her charcoal skirt suit and red satin shirt and caught her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from licking her lips. She walked over to the two-way mirror where Alex stood and immediately realized it was a bad idea since she was now close enough to smell the woman's light perfume.

Alex took a breath and remembered why she was standing in the room in first place. She glanced behind her and looked at the wiry and frantic looking young man sitting at the table awaiting his unknown fate. She gathered herself and spoke. "Honestly, we don't have a lot to go with here." Blue eyes were contrite as she met Olivia's disappointed brown.

"What else do we need?" Olivia nearly whined. She turned to the side and faced Alex who was now bracing herself against the shelf with her hands. "We can't just let him walk."

Alex hated upsetting the detective. Well, that was mostly true. Sometimes she loved upsetting the detective. In fact, as of late she had nearly invented excuses to argue with the fiery brunette just to see her nostrils flare and her eyes flash with heat. At the present moment she was having a hard time focusing on the case at hand as she glimpsed the low cut dress that exposed the olive toned skin of Olivia's back. Olivia was far too close to her, but she was trapped in a little room with no windows and a door that was between Cragen and Elliot.

"Best I can do is a misdemeanor charge." She looked away from Olivia and towards Elliot.

"So, cameras everywhere count for nothing?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"Alex, he violated her. There has to be some expectation of privacy." Olivia very nearly touched the lawyer's hand that was very near her own on the shelf. She recognized the action and turned forward, facing the door. As much as this case was bothering her she knew she needed to get out of this little room fast.

Alex let out a small sigh. Olivia was right, but the law just wasn't on their side. "It's the best we can do until the law catches up with the technology." She tried to make eye contact with Olivia, but the detective was taking a second to sulk.

The room was silent for a moment as they all understood the truth of the ADA's words. For now, it just wasn't enough.

Olivia squeezed the back of her neck to ease the tension that was gathering there and in her shoulders. She knew Alex was right and there was only so much they could do. She looked over at the woman next to her and made eye contact. She knew she was being pouty, but she couldn't very well say she was sorry in front of Cragen and Elliot, so she did the best she could with her eyes. The faint smile that subtly pulled at the edges of Alex's mouth was a good enough acceptance. It also sent a small shiver up her spine. Olivia looked away quickly, fearful that her apologetic look would melt into the lustful gaze that was obviously connected to her quickening heartbeat and the throbbing between her legs. She really had to get out of the room.

Cragen started to say something and Olivia just glanced down at the floor to keep her mind on track. It was possible that Cragen was giving them a pep talk or he could have been promising Olivia a raise and three weeks paid vacation – she didn't really notice. Instead, brown eyes found themselves traveling up the smooth flesh of Alex's legs. Slender ankles, taut calves, and just the hint of her thigh as the dark skirt obstructed the rest of her view.

On the other side of the room Elliot kept one eye on his partner and the other on Cragen. Elliot chuckled to himself as he watched his partner make a terrible attempt at ogling the ADA without actually ogling her. And if he was honest, he saw clearly that Alex wasn't doing any better herself. The woman was gripping the shelf so tightly that her knuckles were starting to turn white. "If we don't get out of here soon," he thought to himself, "there's going to be one helluva' show."

The sound of the door opening saved them all as Cragen finished his musings and headed out of the door. "After you, ladies." Elliot grinned and waited for both women to move.

Alex managed to relax her grip on the shelf and move first. She headed out of the door and Elliot hung back when he saw that Olivia hadn't moved. "You want me to just bring a pillow in here for you?" He was trying to contain his amusement.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Bite me, El." She nearly growled the words.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "No need to get chippy. Just thought I'd offer the suggestion."

"Yeah right." She finally moved forward and met him as he half held the door open. "You can stop blocking the door now."

"I'm not blocking. Do I look like I'm blocking anybody?" He let go of the door. "Feel free. Be my guest. Do it." He emphasized the last two words by raising his eyebrows suggestively.

She got his none too subtle hint and just groaned. "I get it ass face. Can we drop it?"

"You mean drop it like Alex's jaw when you walked in here." He laughed. Brown eyes grew wide as a slight blush seeped into her cheeks. She punched his shoulder. "And you! Christ, for a minute there I thought you were just going to throw her up against the wall, Cragen and I be damned!"

For a brief second Olivia allowed herself to enjoy the salacious image of pinning the fair haired lawyer against the concrete wall and running her hands down the red satin shirt before peeling it off the counselor and then…

"Liv!" Elliot snapped his fingers breaking the woman from her daydream. "I swear to all that is holy, if you don't go after that woman I may disown you."

"Disown?" Her shoulders slumped. "You say it like it's easy. I mean what if –

Elliot groaned, made sure the door was closed completely and then practically cornered his partner. "What if?" He was trying not to raise his voice, but his frustration was evident. "What if! No what ifs, you got it. There is only what is." They shared a look of confusion at his choice of syntax. "You know what I mean." He smiled to relieve the tension. "Look, Liv I love you and you are my family. But I will shoot you in the elbow if you don't make a move on that woman."

Olivia tried to look incredulous and surprised, but they both knew it was of no use. When it came to the icy blue eyed lawyer Olivia was as transparent as a piece of cellophane on glass. She blew out a breath. "Sonofabitch!" she blurted out quickly. "What if," she began and then quickly stopped when Elliot put his hands on his hips. "What I meant was, what are the chances of her rejecting me?"

"Ha!" He smiled. "If she rejects you I will just hand over the twins' college fund to Fin. Have you been paying attention? Because obviously you are asleep at the wheel. When she's not eye-fucking you she's arguing with you and when she's not doing that she's damn near drooling over you." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as if he was staving off an impending headache. "All I'm saying is that even if she slaps you in the face and tells you "no" then at least you will have an answer. However, I'm pretty freaking confident that when it comes to you, "no" will be the last thing you hear."

Olivia couldn't fight the smirk that came to her lips. "I do make her nervous don't I."

Elliot threw up his hands in triumph as he saw a look of confidence flash through brown eyes. "Halle-fucking-luiah! That's what I'm talking about." He watched Olivia stand up a little straighter and smooth out her dress. She did look quite good in that dress. Even he did a double take earlier in the evening. He could tell by the sparkle in her eye and the sway in her hips that she was feeling confident. She was all attitude and swagger and he couldn't have been happier. "Go get her tiger." He slapped her playfully on the ass as she walked out of the door. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry. Got carried away." Olivia just shook her head as she picked up her keys and phone and headed for the exit.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own. That would be Mr. Wolf.

**

* * *

**

**Ch 3**

As Olivia exited the precinct and hit the pavement she suddenly wished she had changed into a pair of more sensible shoes. She sighed and reached into her coat pocket to pull out her phone. She hit the number three and the pound sign and let her speed dial do the rest. After half a ring a familiar husky voice answered.

"Olivia? Is that you?" There was hesitance in Alex's voice even though she could clearly read the caller id.

"Yeah, hey Alex. It's me." The detective was suddenly nervous. She took a breath. "I was wondering if, well, the boys all ready left and I thought you might want to grab a drink with me." The words tumbled out as her heart beat faster. "I mean that is, if you feel like it, which I understand. But it was a thought." She slapped herself in the forehead and rolled her eyes at her uncanny ability to morph into a sixteen year old boy at the sound of the lawyer's voice.

Alex smiled into the phone as she listened to the woman show an outward sign of anxiety, which was something rarely seen in the otherwise determined and confident detective. In the cab, that was coming to a stop in front an upper west side bar, she was safe to smile and blush at the sound of Olivia's voice. "Um, sure. Of course," she paid the driver and got out at her destination. She stood in front of the nondescript and conspicuously unmarked building and suddenly thought better of her decision. "Where are you? Should we meet somewhere?"

"Well, I was headed for a cab. Where are you?"

"Oddly enough," she chuckled, "I'm all ready at a bar."

Olivia raised a slim eyebrow in pleasant surprise. "Oh, well I could always meet you there."

Before her brain could command her lips to stop, Alex was eagerly inviting the detective to meet her. "I'll see you soon then. Bye." Alex hung up the cell phone as she entered the building and headed to elevator that would take her up two flights and to the bar. "Well, Cabot" she said to herself. "If she's not gay, then this is going to be a doozy of drink." She smirked as she stepped off the elevator and entered the double black doors.

Alex nodded at the familiar bouncer who sat comfortably on a stool in a barely noticeable alcove off to the left. Alex slid her glasses off as her eyes adjusted to the soft light of candles and low amber colored lighting that filled the converted loft space. At nearly 10:30 at night many of the booths and tables that surrounded the dance floor were filled, as was the bar. Alex walked to the end of the bar and caught the eye of the owner, Alice, behind the bar.

Alice was a mahogany colored woman of forty-five with slightly graying dreadlocks. She always had a smile for the women that found themselves to her bar and especially for the fair haired ADA, who had gotten her out of a legal jam rather discreetly. "Hey stranger," she said enthusiastically as she wiped the rim of a martini glass and placed it in the ice box to get cold. "Haven't seen you a couple weeks. Your detectives keeping you busy?" She winked suggestively, knowing that the lawyer had a rather vested interest in a certain detective.

Alex didn't try to fight the blush and was thankful for the low light. She smiled and shook her head. "You slumming tonight?"

"What, I don't look like I know my way around a bar." They both smiled. "One of my girls called out sick. I decided to fill in. Besides, it's a nice excuse to dress in jeans and a button down." She touched the collar of her black shirt. "What's your poison for the evening? Wine or has it been a rough day?"

A mischievous smirk pulled at pink lips. "Well, it hasn't exactly been rough, but I don't think I'm in the mood for wine right yet. Think I need some liquid courage."

Hazel eyes grew wide in excitement as she took a cold martini glass out of the ice box and proceeded to make the blonde a very dirty martini. "Do tell. I'm all a flutter with intrigue." She shook the silver shaker vigorously. "New York's Queen of Ice needs courage! Bullshit." She poured the ice cold liquor into the glass and slipped a trio of olives into the liquid. She started to slide the glass towards the woman and then stopped. "Is this about your detective?" She said the word 'your' so wantonly that Alex felt her cheeks flush. "Is she why you need courage? Holy shit! I feel like I need to roll out the red carpet." The woman was nearly giddy.

Suddenly Alex was more nervous than she had been on her first case. "I may need two of those." She reached out for her drink. "And no red carpet needed. We're just a couple of friends meeting for a drink." She was trying to convince herself more than the woman behind the bar.

Alice smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, right." She laughed. "There's a nice quiet booth just to side back there. I'll be sure and send her your way." She winked. "Will she be in her dress blues or something as equally tantalizing?"

Alex sipped at the chilled drink and sucked in a breath both from the liquor and the memory of Olivia's exposed back in her black dress. "Trust me; you won't be able to miss her." Alex grinned and slid a ten dollar bill towards the woman. She quickly turned and headed to the booth before Alice could protest the money.

----

Olivia gave the cabbie the address as they pulled out into traffic. She furrowed her brow in thought as she tried to remember why the address seemed familiar to her. She recognized that it was only a few blocks from Alex's apartment, but there was something else familiar about the address that she couldn't place. She racked her brain during the car ride and as they came to a stop in front of a rather benign four story office building she was still at a loss. She entered the building and headed for the elevator just like Alex had said. She caught her reflection in the chrome doors and ran a hand through her short brown hair to settle her nerves as well as a few wayward wisps of hair.

"It's just a drink." She thought to herself as the doors open and she stepped in. "A drink in a bar." Brown eyes opened wide as the doors shut and the elevator began its ascent two flights up. "A gay bar!" She said the words out loud. She felt the color drain from her face as the doors opened and she stepped into the carpeted hallway and headed for the black double doors of the entrance. She could hear and feel the soft bass of the music as she put her hand on the door. The statement, 'go ask Alice' ran through her thoughts. That was the running joke/code to finding this place. There was surely an official name somewhere, but to all those who had visited the exclusive ladies only club they all knew that the statement was like an invisible handshake. It had been a couple of years since she made her last visit and too many years since her first visit with Abbie. Her brain was awhirl with thousands of questions, namely, "what the hell was Alexandra Cabot doing in a gay bar?" and "what the hell was Alexandra Cabot doing inviting her to a gay bar?"

Olivia didn't have time to fish for answers as she entered the bar and suddenly began searching for the ADA. Brown eyes alit on the well-tailored and well-groomed women that were ensconced in and around the bar. This place always smelled of money and privilege and for once Olivia actually looked the part. She eased out of her jacket as she made her way to the bar. She was still on the lookout for the blonde, but she realized she was getting parched on account of realizing she was meeting Alex in a gay bar.

From behind the bar, practiced eyes watched the brunette's entrance into the bar. There were two things Alice was very clear at figuring out: who the newbies were and who the cops were. She watched as brown eyes quickly scanned the room and made note of exits and faces. She was looking for someone and she was quiet sure she knew who it was. Finally, she made her way to the bar. Alice was all smiles as she played her hunch. "That thing's not going to go off in my bar now will it?" She smiled disarmingly at the brunette.

Olivia's face froze, careful not to give herself away. When the bartender smiled warmly she relaxed her own features and grinned. She patted the outside of her left leg, which is where her baretta was strapped to the inside of her thigh. "Safety's on," she said. "I promise," she added with a wink. "Can I get a sidecar?"

Alice was impressed. "I would have pegged you for a cosmo." Olivia arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Just kidding."

Olivia grinned. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a blonde come in about fifteen minutes ago? Charcoal skirt, red satin shirt –

Alice cut her off as she sat her drink down. "Nice legs?"

Olivia blushed. "Yes and those too."

Alice held in her grin and decided to stop harassing the obviously nervous woman. "She's in the booth down on the right."

Olivia smiled gratefully and reached for her wallet in her coat pocket. Alice waved her off. "On the house. Consider it a thank you."

Olivia nodded in thanks. "For what?"

"For starters, for taking this drink with you," she said as she handed over the freshly made martini. "And for making someone's night tonight."

Olivia didn't really understand the comment but she took the drinks with a nod of thanks and headed off towards the row of booths on the back wall. She walked in the direction that the older woman had pointed to and easily found the fair head detective. Olivia sucked in a breath and steadied herself as a shudder of delight went up her spine. In a rather unguarded moment, she watched as the ADA caught a green olive between her teeth and gently pulled it off the toothpick into her waiting mouth. As if on cue, blue eyes caught brown as Alex realized she was being watched. She smirked as her cheeks warmed at the sight of the brunette heading towards her.

"Glad you could join me." Alex smiled and was rewarded with a full smile from Olivia. She nearly melted into the plush suede of the bench.

Olivia eased the drinks onto the small round table, draped her coat over the back of the bench when her hands were free and sat down. "Salut, counselor." She raised her glass.

"Salut." They touched the rims of their glasses and both took a quiet sip of their drinks.

A moment of silence passed between them as each woman searched her thoughts for the right thing to say. "So," Olivia began.

Alex nodded in understanding. "So, indeed." They shared nervous grins.

Olivia suddenly conjured up Elliot's disgruntled face and his enthusiastic pep talk in the interrogation room. She covered her want to laugh by taking a healthy sip of her drink.

Alex watched the action and read it as a sign of anxiety. Doubt was beginning to creep into her thoughts as she wondered for a split second if this was a mistake. "You okay?" She was hesitant.

Olivia furrowed her brow at Alex's moment of timidity. She realized what she must have looked like by taking large gulps of her drink. She softened her features and grinned. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine." She looked Alex in the eyes and willed her into believing her. She thought to herself, "you make me feel like a 16 year old boy, but other than that I'm great!"

Alex was appeased both by the statement and her small smile. She took her own healthy sip and decided to dive right into deep end. "I hope you don't consider me too presumptuous for picking this place, but I went out on a limb and figured that you had been here before." Alex wished she had left her glasses on so she could distract herself by cleaning them. "Nice job, Cabot." she thought to herself. "She's not on the witness stand."

It was only years of police work that kept her from outwardly flinching at Alex's statement; however, her stomach was doing somersaults. It was easy to remember why she never wanted to be sitting across from the blonde in a courtroom. "I mean it has been a while since I've been here, but if you're asking if I make it my business to frequent places like this, then yes." Olivia watched as blue eyes grew a little wider. "Truth be told, I always felt a little out my league is this joint." She rolled her eyes in a self-deprecating manner and sipped her drink.

This time blue eyes did grow wide – in shock. "You? Out of your league? Detective, 1st grade, Olivia Benson worried about a few," she paused and looked around the bar. "Trust fund babies, an ivy leaguer or two, a bunch of lawyers, and some foodies." She let out a throaty laugh. "I think you could handle any woman in this room." Alex didn't know if it was the second martini, the candlelight, or the soft trip-hop in the background, but she was feeling bold. "Take your pick." Blue eyes bored into brown as she looked at Olivia over the rim over her glass.

If Olivia had been wearing a collar she was sure she would have been tugging on it in the hopes of covering the deep gulp she needed to take. As it was, the deep scoop neck bared her skin as well as her obvious arousal. She wasn't about to tell Alex that she was completely right. Olivia could have her pick and she had. Problem was --none of them had been Alex. Elliot's words came back to her, "no way she's saying no to you tonight." Olivia smirked confidently. "Take my pick, huh?" She was calling the woman's bluff.

Alex leaned forward a bit, encroaching on Olivia's space. "Sure. Anyone you want." She deliberately spaced out her words. Alex held Olivia's gaze and dared the detective not to see the desire in her eyes.

Olivia unconsciously licked her lips as she drew closer to Alex in the booth. She draped her arm along the back of the booth and faced Alex, effectively boxing her into the cozy space. "I do have someone in mind." Olivia teased.

"Anyone I know?" Alex was willing to play this game as well.

"Intimately." Olivia said the word softly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Alex's waiting mouth.

The first contact was near orgasmic as both women melted into the kiss that was clearly long overdue. Alex cupped Olivia's face in her hands as she pulled the woman closer to her. In the small space of the round booth their thighs touched as they came as close together as the space allowed. Olivia gripped the back of Alex's neck with her right hand and placed her left on her hip in an attempt to touch as much of the ADA as she could. Their tongues dueled as they fought each other for control. It was a win-win situation as their goal was to somehow not let this moment end. Alex moved her hands from Olivia's face and lost her fingers in the detective's shorn locks.

Olivia moaned at the new contact and nearly bruised Alex's lips as she deepened the kiss. Alex just anchored herself in Olivia's hair and pressed forward until she was practically in Olivia's lap. As their lungs finally gave out the women reluctantly pulled back from one another, but did not relinquish their contact. Alex's fingers stayed woven into Olivia's hair and Olivia's hand remind at her hip. They traded butterfly kisses as each woman took a moment to breath and be silently grateful.

Alex opened her eyes first and found dark chocolate eyes staring into her pale blue. "Um..I..uh…" she started an incoherent sentence.

"I agree." Olivia breathed out and then grinned. She removed her right hand from Alex's neck and let her fingers trail along her soft jaw line. She simply marveled at the softness of the woman's skin as she let her fingertips trace her features ever so lightly.

Alex trembled at the gentle contact and closed her eyes to the detective's touch. Her nerves stood at attention as she imagined the detective's exquisite ministrations on other parts of her body. She opened her eyes wide. "We should really go."

Olivia met ice blue eyes filled with the yearning and ardor that she knew was mirrored in her own eyes. She simply nodded in agreement and then eased out of the booth bringing the weak-kneed counselor with her. With Alex's hand firmly grasped in her own and her jacket draped over her right arm Olivia guided them out of the bar and quickly down the flight of stairs. There was no conversation needed as they left the building and headed for Alex's W. 78th street apartment.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** I do not own. That would be Mr. Wolf.

**Ratings: ** Mature or R Sure, why not. In other words, not for the faint of heart. There are some bad words, some lascivious looks, and the promise that underwear can, may, and will be lost.

**

* * *

**

**Ch 4**

Upon entering Alex's Upper West side apartment both women chose to take a second to catch their collective breaths. Not that the sexual tension wasn't palpable, but since they had mostly speed-walked the six blocks down Columbia Ave. to 78th street the need for air trumped their need for one another. Olivia collapsed back onto the closed door and kicked out of the heels she was wearing.

"Christ almighty! How do you wear these things every day?" She hung her jacket on a hook near the door and took a cleansing breath.

Alex smiled as she dropped her bags on the floor and headed for the kitchen. "They do make for nice calves." Olivia smiled in agreement as she made her way into the kitchen. She stopped short of entering and stood by the barstools in front of the counter space. Alex stood with her back to the large preparation island and leaned back against the marble top.

"Water?" She held out the all ready filled glass to Olivia.

Olivia took the offered glass. Their fingers grazed one another on the handoff and both women could feel the temperature pick right back up. Alex just smiled as she turned to get her own glass. Olivia took the break in the moment to turn and walk towards the floor to ceiling windows that made up the right wall. On the occasions she had been to Alex's apartment, she always marveled at the view. The city was lit up as usual and as she looked to the street below, the city was alive with movement.

Alex unabashedly admired the woman at her window. Without shame, Alex let blue eyes slowly take in the sight of Olivia's body in the form-fitting black dress. She especially enjoyed the sight of the detective's bare back as the cut out exposed the dusty pink skin. Olivia just grinned as she felt Alex's eyes on her. She turned to find Alex still intently staring at her.

"I must say, you do have an exceptional view."

"You have no idea." Even if she hadn't winked it was obvious from the husk in her voice that her statement was meant to elicit arousal.

It worked. Olivia felt a blush warm her cheeks and a pleasurable tingle between her thighs. Even barefoot and in a dress, Olivia still had an unmistakable swagger as she made her way across the living room and back into the kitchen. She wasted no words as she pinned Alex to the spot with her eyes only seconds before she used her body. Alex barely had time to set her glass down when she felt the delicious pressure of Olivia's body on hers. The large marble-top preparation island held the women upright as Olivia pressed into Alex. She playfully avoided kissing the woman's near trembling lips and instead lavished her neck with kisses and near-painless nips with her teeth.

Alex attempted to run her fingers through the brunette's hair only to find her arms pushed away and placed onto countertop at her sides. Alex just moaned as Olivia sucked at her collarbone and kissed her way to the hollow in her throat. Alex was suddenly glad that her hands were braced on the countertop since it was now the only reason she was still standing.

With lips still attached to her throat, Olivia pulled the red satin shirt free from Alex's skirt and ran her hands along Alex's side. Alex's shivered in response. Olivia pulled back from Alex's neck and began to unbutton her shirt. It was painfully slow for both of them, but Olivia couldn't help but watch Alex fight against the urge to reach out and pull Olivia to her. Alex could only moan as Olivia pressed her lips softly to the newly exposed flesh. Olivia freed the last button and took a breath to marvel at the sight of the counselor. She ran the tips of fingers up from Alex's belly button to her throat and back.

Alex bit her lip as she watched the detective eye her like she was the first drop of water to a weary desert travel. As fingertips moved to the zipper on the side of her skirt, Alex wondered just how much of this slow torture she could take. Her skirt hit the floor and she let out a small whimper as her restraint was on the very edge of faltering.

"Liv," she nearly panted out. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." Blue eyes met mischievous brown eyes.

Olivia licked her lips and pressed her body to Alex's. They were nose to nose. "I guess I just wanted to enjoy the view for a moment." She smiled devilishly and touched the tip of her tongue to Alex's bottom lip. She felt Alex's knees buckle and she caught her about the waist to keep her steady.

Alex smirked. "Would you like to know what I want?" Olivia could only nod as Alex laced her fingers through her hair and gently tugged. "I want your lips on me—" She paused as Olivia's nostrils flared, "and your fingers inside me." Olivia leaned forward to comply only to be stopped by a sharp tug of her hair. "And lose the dress." Alex curled her lips into a smile.

Olivia closed the miniscule space between them as she roughly claimed Alex's lips. She pressed her body forward until Alex had no choice but to stand on her toes and allow herself to be pushed back onto the countertop. Olivia reluctantly pulled away from the kiss so she could pull her dress up over her head. Her underwear hit the floor almost as soon as the dress and she quickly reclaimed Alex's lips. Both women relished the contact of flesh on flesh as their hands roamed wildly over soft skin that they had both only dreamed about for the past two years. Alex's bra quickly joined the pile on the floor and she let go of a guttural moan as she felt her nipple being caught between Olivia's teeth. Alex began to buck her hips against Olivia's taut stomach and this time it was Olivia's knees that nearly gave out.

Deciding that neither of them was going to able to hold out too much longer, Olivia kissed her way down Alex's soft belly and gripped the thin straps of her underwear and eased them d

own a pair of strong thighs and muscled calves. The smell of Alex's arousal filled her nostrils and Olivia's eyes darkened with need. Olivia quickly draped Alex's left leg over her shoulder, causing the blonde to arch up, as she pulled the object of need to her waiting mouth. Alex cried out at the feel of Olivia's tongue inside her. Olivia's mouth and tongue were near indescribable to the polished and normally well-prepared lawyer. However, no amount of law reviews or court time had prepared her for the sight and feel of Olivia's head between her thighs. She was searching for words but the only thing she could muster were sounds she didn't know she could make. Finally, as Olivia came up for air she met her eyes and desperately tried to communicate what her lips would not.

Olivia gently guided Alex's hips back down as she kissed her way up the counselor's lightly perspiring body. Alex clutched at Olivia's neck and pulled her to her for a sweet and salty kiss. Olivia positioned two fingers and plunged into Alex. Olivia felt herself about to fall over the edge of some orgasmic precipice as she realized she was enveloped in nearly every way possible by the woman beneath her. Alex's arms surrounded her and her long legs kept her in place as she moved against Alex's strong thigh. She thrust in and of Alex until she felt her hips leave the countertop once more.

Alex felt the building orgasm rip through her and every muscle in her body tensed. As her body began to quake she buried her head in Olivia's neck and bit down as her body was racked with pleasurable aftershocks. Olivia stilled her fingers inside of the woman as her own release stopped all coherent thought. They lay together – still – for a long moment; neither woman in a hurry to move. It was Olivia who lifted her head first as she met Alex's heavy-lidded eyes. Reverently, she softly kissed moist pink lips. Olivia gently eased her fingers from Alex's still throbbing core and both women felt their mutual arousal renew. Olivia dipped her head and captured Alex's lips in a fiery kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Olivia leaned down once more only to be stopped by Alex's fingers on her lips. "I admit that I don't use the kitchen as much as I should and while this is certainly a better use than me burning water, can I make a suggestion?"

Olivia chuckled. "That's pretty impressive Alex," she teased. She stood up straight and pulled the svelte blonde with her.

Alex smirked. "Oh, that's real cute." She made a show of looking the well-toned detective over. "You think that's impressive, huh?" She grabbed Olivia by the back of the neck and pulled her in for a possessive kiss that promised what Olivia knew to be true even without words: it was going to be a long night. She watched dazed, as Alex turned and sauntered out of the kitchen and around the corner to the bedroom. Olivia blinked twice, licked her lips, and smiled. It was going to be a long night indeed.

_--The End--_


End file.
